familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:JordanB200101
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the File:F7F79336-B968-4AD3-9FD3-C655570C2CCC.jpeg page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 23:47, January 3, 2019 (UTC) January 2019 "4145 sold to PVS for scrap 4190; 4211; 4217; 4218; 4221 Coventry - withdrawn 4231; 4292; 4293; 4294; 4295; 4296; 4297; 4298; 4300; 4301 Acocks Green - withdrawn 6759; 6760; 6761 Wolverhampton - Walsall 4509; 4510; 4511; 4512; 4513; 4514; 4516; 4517; 4518; 4519; 4521; 4522; 4523; 4678; 4679; Acocks Green - West Bromwich 6111; 6112; 6113; 6114; 6115; 6116; 6117; 6118; 6119; 6120; 6121; 6122; 6123; 6124 Pensnett - Acocks Green 6127; 6128; 6129; 6130; 6131; 6132; 6133; 6134; 6135; 6138; 6142; 6144 Yardley Wood - Acocks Green 6711; 6712; 6713; 6714; 6715; 6716; 6717; 6718 Pensnett - Walsall 6923; 6924; 6926; 6927; 6929; 6930; 6931; 6932; 6933; 6934; 6936; 6937; 6939; 6940; 6941; 6942 to Pensnett for service 4125; 4127; 4155 Walsall - withdrawn 4228; 4229; 4230; 4247; 4248; 4249; 4266; 4267; 4268; 4269; 4270; 4271; 4272; 4273; 4274; 4275; 4303 West Bromwich - Reverse 4134; 4136; 4152; 4160; 4163 Wolverhampton - withdrawn 2112; 2113; 2114; 2115; 2116; 2117; 2118; 2119 Walsall - withdrawn 4148; 4172; 4176; 4177; 4179; 4181; 4183; 4185 Birmingham Central - withdrawn 6943; 6944 to Yardley Wood for service 6945; 6949; 6950 to Birmingham Central for service 6951; 6961; 6965 to Coventry for service" 6101 - 6148 Wolverhampton 6101 SN 15 LFJ Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18225 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/1 Alana Wolverhampton 6102 SN 15 LFK Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18229 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/2 Aman Wolverhampton 6103 SN 15 LFL Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18231 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/3 Anisha Wolverhampton 6104 SN 15 LFM Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18232 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/4 Bella Lily Wolverhampton 6105 SN 15 LFO Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18233 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/5 Bethany Wolverhampton 6106 SN 15 LFP Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18234 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/6 Bronwyn Wolverhampton 6107 SN 15 LFR Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18235 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/7 Dakota Wolverhampton 6108 SN 15 LFS Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18237 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/8 Emma Jane Wolverhampton 6109 SN 15 LFT Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18251 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/9 Erin Wolverhampton 6110 SN 15 LFU Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18236 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/10 Evie Rose Acocks Green 6111 SN 15 LFV Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18252 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/11 Price Branded - Imagin Mai Acocks Green 6112 SN 15 LFX Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18253 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/12 Price Branded - Imarni Acocks Green 6113 SN 15 LFY Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18256 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/13 11 route branded - Imogen Acocks Green 6114 SN 15 LFZ Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18255 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/14 11 route branded - Grace Olivia Acocks Green 6115 SN 15 LGA Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18265 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/15 11 route branded - Lilia Rose Acocks Green 6116 SN 15 LGC Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18254 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/16 11 route branded - Neve Acocks Green 6117 SN 15 LGD Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18257 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/17 11 route branded - Rachael Jane Acocks Green 6118 SN 15 LGE Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18261 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/18 11 route branded - Rebecca-Abbie Acocks Green 6119 SN 15 LGF Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18264 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/19 11 route branded - Sarah Lou Acocks Green 6120 SN 15 LGG Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18269 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/20 11 route branded - Tina Acocks Green 6121 SN 15 LGJ Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18281 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/21 11 route branded - Victoria Joyce Acocks Green 6122 SN 15 LGK Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18266 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/22 11 route branded - Zuzanna Acocks Green 6123 SN 15 LGL Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18267 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/23 11 route branded - Dee-Anna Acocks Green 6124 SN 15 LGO Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18283 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/24 11 route branded - Kaci Acocks Green 6125 SN 15 LGU Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18284 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/25 11 route branded - Lexi Acocks Green 6126 SN 15 LGV Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18293 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/26 11 route branded - Verity Acocks Green 6127 SN 15 LGW Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18294 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/27 11 route branded - Faye Acocks Green 6128 SN 15 LGX Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18308 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/28 11 route branded - Karen Acocks Green 6129 SN 15 LGY Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18312 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/29 11 route branded - Samantha Jane Acocks Green 6130 SN 15 LGZ Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18313 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/30 11 route branded - Faye Acocks Green 6131 SN 15 LHA Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18305 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/31 11 route branded - Khadija Acocks Green 6132 SN 15 LHB Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18314 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/32 11 route branded - Julie Acocks Green 6133 SN 15 LHC Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18319 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/33 11 route branded - Evie Rose Acocks Green 6134 SN 15 LHD Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18320 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/34 11 route branded - Ivy Acocks Green 6135 SN 15 LHE Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18328 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/35 11 route branded - Maisie Blossom Acocks Green 6136 SN 15 LHF Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18329 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/36 11 route branded - Nyla Acocks Green 6137 SN 15 LHG Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18340 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/37 11 route branded - Melissa Acocks Green 6138 SN 15 LHH Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18339 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/38 11 route branded - Mia Poppy Acocks Green 6139 SN 15 LHJ Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18354 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/39 11 route branded - Chyna Acocks Green 6140 SN 15 LHK Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18350 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/40 11 route branded - Keelin Acocks Green 6141 SN 15 LHL Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18351 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/41 11 route branded - Ximena Acocks Green 6142 SN 15 LHM Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18352 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/42 11 route branded - Beth Acocks Green 6143 SN 15 LHO Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18353 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/43 11 route branded - Olivia Acocks Green 6144 SN 15 LHP Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18355 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/44 11 route branded - Rachel Susan Acocks Green 6145 SN 15 LHR Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18383 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/45 Price Branded - Carole-dawn Acocks Green 6146 SN 15 LHT Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18386 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/46 Price Branded - Kezia Betsy Acocks Green 6147 SN 15 LHU Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18387 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/47 Price Branded - Thomasina Acocks Green 6148 SN 15 LHV Alexander Dennis Enviro 400MMC SFD911BR2FGX18388 Alexander Dennis H47/32F E451/48 Price Branded - Kate And WA 29 depart from Stand N And WA 8/89 depart from Stand H And WN 529 departs from Stand G And WA 10/10A departs from Stand J And WN 69 departs from Stand H And WA 41 departs from Stand M And WA 31 departs from Stand E And WA 32 departs from Stand F And WA 70/70A departs from Stand P And WA 6/7/7A/35 departs from Stand K And WA 26 departs from Stand D And WA 2/3/996 departs from Stand L And WA 51/788 departs from Stand A And WA X51 departs from Stand B And WA 77/934/935 depart from Stand C And WA 952/936/937/937A departs from Stop BS2 6711 - 6718 came from PN to WA branding for 51 routes 6711 - 6761 was allocated to 51/X51/952/934/935/936/937/937A/997/997E 4856 - 4870 was allocated to other WA bus routes now 4856 - 4870 was allocated to 3/6/7/7A/8/10/10A/19/29/31/32/41/70/70A/77/89 1750 - 1773 was allocated to 10/10A since in July 2018 in Every Monday & Friday 6711 - 6761 was allocated to 10/10A in every Saturday & Sunday 2112 - 2119 was allocated to 3/8/10/10A/19/29/31/32/41/89 2124 - 2133 was allocated to 31/32 in every Monday & Sunday 1837 - 1847 was allocated to 70/70A In Every Monday & Sunday WA 8/89 Stand H Departs Platform H 1750 - 1773 was allocated to 11/11A In Every Monday & Sunday WA 10/10A Stand J Departs Platform J Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:JordanB200101 page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 20:56, January 13, 2019 (UTC)